The present invention relates to a boot shape-retainer and a suspending device for keeping the shape of a boot.
Boots, particularly high boots are soft and flexible to be readily collapsed when placed in shoe shelves or stored in other places. In order to prevent the collapsing, it has been proposed to insert a filling into the boot or to grip the upper end of the boot and hang it upside down. However, the insertion of the filling becomes troublesome for the high boots and sees no practical merit. Although the upside-down hanging of the boot with the use of a grip is suitable for easy boot storing, it causes a certain deformation of the boot and leave creases on the gripped end of the boot.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been contemplated to provide a boot shape retainer and an associated device which is capable of assuring easy daily boot maintenance while hanging the boot without causing any undesired boot deformation. The boot shape retainer in accordance with the present invention is designed to have inner pads 2 movable to conform to a boot 1 at two or more points around the interior circumference of the boot, and a hook 3 connected to the inner pads and adapted to be engaged with a suspending device for suspending the boot shape retainer. Thus, the boot can be easily suspended simply by placing the inner pads into the boot and can be kept suspended without losing its shape. Therefore, it is easy to make a daily boot maintenance without losing the shape of the boot.
Further, when the inner pads 2 are spring-loaded, it is possible to restore the shape of the boot soaked in the rain or smooth wrinkles of the boot.
When the inner pads 2 are pivotally supported to the opposite ends of a link 2A, the boot receives less contacting pressure and is therefore capable of retaining soft boot or wet boot without losing its shape.
When using pneumatic pressure for holding the boot, it is easy to avoid deformation of the boot and to restore the original shape by regulating the pressure.
Further, the hook 3 allows the boot shape retainer to be suspended to a stand as retaining the shape of the boot 1, and is also utilized to be engaged with a rail or the hanger in the shoe cupboard for storing the boot therein or engaged with a suitable member to be displayed in a shoe counter.
When the stretcher rod 4 is utilized, the retainer inserted in the boot can make the boot self-standing without requiring the stand, enabling the boot to be stored in shelves or suitable space as being kept standing. Further, since the boot can be handled by the sole, it is easy to engage the boot with a supporting structure at a high location, facilitating the boot storage at the high place in the house or the boot display at the high place in the shoe counter.
Further, when combined with the movable stand 7, the retainer can hold the boot 1 in a desired space.
When the furniture 51 such as the shoe locker is provided with a hanger 52 for suspending the retainer therein, the boot 1 can be neatly stored in the furniture without losing its shape by the inner pads inserted therein.
The furniture 51 is only required to add the hanger 52, the boot shape retainer can be easily adapted to the existing furniture without largely modifying the structure of that furniture and without detracting from the appearance of furniture.
Vertical adjustment for the position of suspending the boot can be made by adjusting the corresponding position of the brackets or braces supporting the partition 56 for the shoe cupboard, and the mounting position of the same to the side plates 57 of the locker.
When the boot shape retainer is incorporated in the locker, it is preferred to provide a pair of hangers on a lower surface of the partition at lateral opposite ends near the side plates. Thus, a long coat frequently taken together with the boot can be nicely stored in the locker while leaving the hem of the coat free from the boot 1. When the two boot shape retainers (A) are held suspended from the one hanger 52, the front end of the hanger 52 is preferred to be spaced from the interior wall of the furniture 51 for storing the long coat with its hem kept free from the boot.
When the hanger 52 are foldably or removable mounted to the side plate 57, the furniture can make the use of a wide interior space when not utilized for storage of the boots.